the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Paths of Magic
The 9th Age: Fantasy Battles - Paths of Magic '''(commonly refereed to as '''T9A:FB Paths of Magic, T9A:FB PoM ot the Paths of Magic full book) is a book by The 9th Age Project. It is dedicated to the Path of Magic within the the game and contains both rules as well as background information and artwork. The book has been released in multiple version, but with no significant changes to the background material in any of them. The first version was released in October the 25th 2016. The latest version, v1.3.1, was released on the 19th of April 2017 and is available for download HERE. Sources within T9A:FB Paths of Magic T9A:FB Paths of Magic contains the follow sources, in the order they appear in the book: = Collected teachings of Simoni Kasradze, Tutor to Princess Josefa (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p3) = Serves as introduction to the book. Kasradze describes the basics of magic, the interplay between the The Veil, the Mortal and the Immortal Realm. He also describes the ten Paths of Magic and their categorization. = Interview with Archduke Karl Ferdinand, President of the Imperial Council of Magics (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p5-6) = Ferdinand tells the story of his first encounter with wizards, which started his own career in magic. = Account by Captain Grigori of the Aegis and Blade Mercenary Company (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p10) = Grigori explains to his Excellency why Alchemists are perhaps the most desirable magicians a general could employ. = Lectures of Professor Petrad von Miterbatt (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p10) = Miterbatt speaks about the fundamentals of Alchemy and its history. = Lefendius; Poem for a lover (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p12) = A love poem by a Sylvan student of Cosmology. Th poem is about opposites, such as fire and ice. = Master Dratume; Lecture given to new students at Canreig University (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p12) = A lecture regarding the fundamentals of Cosmology. It speaks about how the path rises above other magic and of the importance of the duality. = Account by Captain Albrecht Gutmann (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p14) = Gutmann speaks of his previous disbelief of fortune teller and how an encounter with a true Diviner. She was able to tell secrets she should not be able to know, and warned the village of an incoming Beast attack. = Pieter Tiele (876 A.S.) Memoirs (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p14) = Tiele looks back to when he first learned Divination and speak of the struggles budding Diviners may face. = Blinny the Very Old (869 Before Sunna) Innaturalis Historia (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p16) = Blinny describes druids and how they use their magic on the battlefield. Also described is a ritual Blinny witnessed where oak trees were freed from mistletoe. = Dr. Friedrich Fischler (961 A.S.) Narrenwald Lectures (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p16) = Fischler argues about how the works of Kalenstein, while being accurate on Shamanism, fails with Druidism. He then describes his view about how druidism work and why he sees it that way. = Stephen Madwers; Grimoire of the Lords of Souls (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p18) = A short summation of Evocation by the Evoker Stephen "The Mad" Madwers. = Honorius the Grim; The Book of Souls (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p18) = Honorius speaks of his own experiences with Evocation and its uses. He also touches upon how others view evokers. = Memoirs of the former Lord Leidarth (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p20) = Leidarth, Occultist of the 9th Degree, speak of the time when his father discovered he was left-handed. Since all occult wizards are left-handed, he feared his son would now turn to the occult. Despite not all left-handed persons being occultists. = Occult Creed (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p20) = A poem said to be one of the primary causes of the dire reputation of Occultism. = François L'Aroue; Dictionnaire Magique (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p20) = In this extract from his book (which is published anonymously), L'Aroue discusses the Path of Occultism and its bad reputation. He argues that it is poorly understood and in fact morally neutral, while making references to the Occult Creed. = Preparatory Hymn for the initiation of a Pyromancer (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p22) = A short hymn about fire and Pyromancy. = Cornelius Von Ullsberg; On the Works of Magical Fire (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p22) = Von Ullsberg describes in quite detail what it entails to be a Pyromancer. Including their philosophy, power and usage. = Account by Carl the Younger, Ex-Mercenary Captain (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p24) = Carl the Younger talks about his encounters with the Beast Herds and his theory that it is their Soothsayers that are their true leaders. = Memoires of Yakub Sulaimann (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p24) = Sulaimann describes how Arrik, the ogre shaman he is scribe for, ends his study with his master. The master gives him some last minute advice before Arrik leaves to join The Master of Battles and journey to the Southlands. = Giovanni Pico di Bellatorre; Letters to Count Manfredi Biancalancia (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p26) = Di Bellatorre explains why the Thaumaturges of Sunna are the best magical support a general can give to his soldiers. = Diary of Vladimir Efimovič (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1 , p26) = Efimovič explains about his duties as a Thaumaturge attached to the Court of Voivoda Branković. He speaks of the gods of Volskaya and of how his powers can be used in battle. = Account by Sgt. Matthias Neshil (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p28) = Sgt. Neshil, henchman of Inquisitor Norrick Friselander, speaks of an encounter he had with a practitioner of Witchcraft. Aboard Knight Commander Branberg's flagship, the Ambition's End, they came upon dread elves at the Black Sound. Their Oracles used Witchcraft to spread fog around the ship, causing confusion. = Estivan the Warlock; lessons to his coven (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p28) = Uncle Estivan lectures his coven on the ways of Witchcraft. How others perceive its practitioners and why, how it is mastered and what its strengths are. Category:Source Material